1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination apparatus, more particularly to a water-resistant illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water-resistant illumination apparatus for machining equipment includes a fluorescent lamp. However, the fluorescent lamp has a shorter service life as a result of its high heat generation and power consumption, and light generated by the fluorescent lamp is not effectively condensed.